


Willow

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, OC, OFC - Freeform, Poetry, Self Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Willow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow

A lonely girl with scarred bark herself sat in willow tree,  
The branches formed a fragile cage, but she had no wish to be free  
She sat curled amongst frost-bitten leaf and winter darkened sky  
And watched the world go spinning along and centuries slip by

And then one day MiM called her name and guided her by moonlight  
Marked her back and burnt her home and she fled into the night  
She found a man of shadows who brought her into his home  
Found a family of darkness when she’d been so long alone

One who watched and guided, led her by the hand  
The other who met her mists with curls of blackened sand  
Kissed away her sorrows, wiped away her tears  
And though he was a fearling, helped to fight her fears

She found a home in nightmares, found light in the dark  
Felt at peace in the shadows, shunned the moon’s mark  
And on she runs from her past, memories she must outpace  
This weeping Willow weeps no more, finally found her place


End file.
